Kakashi's Girlfriend!
by BAPS1993
Summary: Basically, Kakashi gets a girlfriend and it turns out she's Sasuke's older sister! But Sasuke's more than sure that she's keeping something from him. Is he right or is she just that kind of person? R&R KakashixOC
1. Kakashi has a what!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I think this is a little better than my other stories, but I'm not so sure...(recieves a snicker from Eli) Shut up, Eli! (Throws a cookie at him) Okay, on with the story!!

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled while trying to catch up with her teacher. Closely following her were Naruto and Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei, we decided we wanted to come home with you!" Sakura said happily.

Kakashi looked surprised. Then he sweatdropped. "Eh, why come today, Sakura-chan?"

"Well, the Ramen store is closed and we don't have Ramen, and we heard you talking with Iruka-sensei, and we heard you say that you have Ramen!" Naruto piped in, thoroughly out of breath. Kakashi sweatdropped again.

"I guess I have some Ramen at home…" Kakashi started as they stopped at the front of his apartment. "Great! Thanks Kakashi-sensei!"

"**Kakashi!!!!**" a feminine voice yelled. "Shoot, she found out." Kakashi said to himself. Team Seven look at him, thoroughly confused.

"Damn right, I found out! Tides have turned Ka- ohh! Are these your students _Kai_?" a girl with green hair asked sweetly when she saw Cell 7. "**_Kai?!_**" Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto asked. Kakashi blushed. "I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone." He said. "And I thought you actually read that book." The girl said.

"Ummm.." Naruto said breaking their glare. "Oh! I'm sorry. My name is June. I'm Kakashi's…eh…" the green haired girl said. (Think June from Shaman King.) "So, what's your name, Kiddo." June said, trying to stray from the subject.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto stated cheerfully. "Hello Naruto." June said smiling. She looked at Sakura. "You must be Haruno Sakura. Your so pretty, I bet you've to guys all over you!" June said. Sakura blushed.

"N-no, I guess not." Sakura said. "Really? Maybe later! Besides, you've still got time to be prettier than you already are!" June said. Then she turned to Sasuke. "And you are…" she started. "I'm not telling you until I know why you are in our teacher's house." Sasuke growled.

"…I am Kakashi's fiancé." June stated rather calmly, ignoring the enraged outburst. "And you, my dear boy, are my brother." June added calmly. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"That's impossible! Everyone related to me was killed!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Everyone…hm…I must've not been in town the day he killed everyone…" June trailed off.

"If you weren't here, then where were you June-chan?" Sakura asked. June smiled at the question and Kakashi held her hand. "We must've been on our first ever date!" June exclaimed. Sasuke sweatdropped and then smiled. "Well, at least I know I have someone other than Itachi." Sasuke said. June smiled. "It's up to you Sasuke. I live here, so I guess you'd like to stay in your own home, eh?" June said. Sasuke looked around. "There's more room at my place, but I'll come visit." Sasuke said. June smiled. "Okay! Now, who wants some ramen?"

"Me!" all the genins said all together. (A/N: Yes, even Sasuke.) June smiled happily. "Okay, who wants to help?" She was greeted by groans from everyone.

#That Night#

He stood on the monument overlooking the village, watching the rain soak everything it touched, including himself. He looked down at his body, watching as the rain washed the crimson color out of his Anbu uniform, returning it to it's pristine white. He ran his left hand up the opposite arm to the shoulder, fingering the gash that would surely become infected if he let more rain water collect in it.

He slid his hand up further to the white and red wolf mask he considered ripping it off and throwing it as far as it could fly. No matter how many times he told them that he had retired from ANBU, there just always seemed to be a mission that couldn't be done without him, and he'd be dragged back in. This last one reminded him too much of the one Obito had died on.

He took two steps forward and leapt from the monument and landed on the roof of the building below with all the grace of the fully trained elite he was. Even in his tired and injured state he swept through the village at almost his top speed and stealth. No villager who happened to be out this late would see him.

If a fellow shinobi saw him they would write it off as just some Anbu out for a run and if it happened to be anything more it would be taken care of. Anbu could hold their own, and if not, they would call for backup. If a villager happened to catch a glimpse of him it was a death omen, to the villagers Anbu are only seen when something really bad is about to go down.

His run came to a stop in a tree that stood in front of a tall apartment complex, all the lights were off; of course they were, who in their right mind would be up at this time of night? He stared intently at one of the windows, in the dim light provided by the flickering street lamps he could just make out the silhouette of a man asleep on the bed below the window.

Jumping from the tree and connected himself to the wall next to the window and quietly slid it open just wide enough to slip through. He dropped soundlessly to the floor next to the bed and closed the window behind him.

He stood, dripping wet and shivering, staring at the person spread out across the bed in front of him. He could feel the faint traces of chakra. He turned to the rest of the room, there were eight dark lumps lying on the floor, his nin-dogs.

He carefully stepped over them as he made his way to the bathroom to dry off. Halfway there he had to jump away from his largest dog, Brux, to avoid being crushed when he rolled over. He landed next to the bathroom door, directly on top of a carelessly placed squeak-toy. All eight dogs were on their feet in an instance, he froze like a deer caught in headlights when the person on the bed groaned and sat up.

The person reached over and flicked the bedside lamp on. They stared at each other, one through sleepy half-open eyes and the other through narrowed slits in a mask. "Kakashi?" The person asked.

Before the Anbu could reply a small dog launched itself into his arms. "Smooth going oh master of stealth." It grumbled.

"Shut up Pakkun, and pick up your toys." Kakashi dropped the dog to the floor.

The person had got up from the bed and was gently pushing him towards the bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up, your dripping blood and water everywhere."

"I can do it myself June, you should go back to bed." Kakashi didn't struggle when June started to pull off weapons and armor, he had already deposited the mask onto the counter. After removing most of her fiancé's clothing, (A/N: No, not everything, Jackie) June turned the water on warm and let the bathtub start to fill. She turned back to Kakashi, who was leaning against the wall for support, and sat him down on the edge of the tub.

She got out bandages and antiseptics and started tending to the wound on Kakashi's right shoulder. "Any others?" She asked.

"No, just a whole lot of bruising." It was true, large bruises were starting to form all over his body, and there was the beginnings of nasty a black eye under his left eye.

She helped Kakashi slide into the warm water and just barely heard the sigh as it started to calm his muscles. June sat down on the floor next to the tub, facing the door. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked halfheartedly. Anbu weren't allowed to talk about their missions. Not that Kakashi would anyway. She was once an ANBU, but stopped after learning of her clan's death. Unlike Sasuke, she wasn't to intent in killing Itachi. Yet.

"No." Kakashi let his head sag onto June's shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep, wouldn't want to get all wrinkly and shrink would you?" June turned around and began to carefully scrub the dirt and caked on blood off him.

Kakashi grunted and lifted his head to watch absentmindedly as the water rippled with each movement, and become a reddish brown color. He turned back to June and leaned in close to hug her tightly. "I missed you." He whispered when they separated.

"I missed you too." She finished cleaning her fiancé and helped him stand. After drying him she helped Kakashi back into the bedroom and onto the bed. His fatigue was starting to set in, but the man refused to give in, and go to sleep. He was reaching for one of his books.

June caught his hand. "Kakashi, about yesterday…" June asked.

"Hn? What about it?" Kakashi asked.

"W-was that really, I mean, you know…" June stammered. She knew Kakashi hated talking about this.

"Was Naruto really Yondaime's son?" Kakashi asked for her. "Yes. Yes he was." Kakashi answered dozing off into sleep. June smiled.

"Sleep tight, oh master of stealth." June mocked as she, to, fell into deep slumber, while unrenowned to both of them, Sasuke was watching in a tree near the window.

"So, she's my sister and Hokage the 4th is Naruto's father. Peachy." Sasuke said half out of tiredness and quietly returned to his own home.

Next Morning:

"Ngh, Kakashi, wake up." June said groggily as she tried to maintain her balance.

"No, can't, to warm…" Kakashi groaned. June frowned. Then an idea suddenly appeared in her mind, and her frown became a smile. Quietly, she took hold of one side of the blanket and yanked it from Kakashi's grip. Just before Kakashi was about to grab it, she rolled it up and threq it to Kakashi's biggest nin-dog, Brux. Brux caught it in his mouth, dropped it unto the floor, and sat on it. June smiled again.

"Well, that was quite easy. Now Kakashi, since your up, why don't you go change and I'll start breakfast." June said and Kakashi grumbled words she didn't understand under his breath.

As soon as June walked downstairs, there was a ringing at the door.

"I wonder ho it could be, this early in the morning…" June though as she opened the door. As soon as it was fully opened, three lumps fell unto the floor. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were fighting over something, but June could only catch bits and pieces.

"I want to tell… She should come… Ask Master Kakashi…" June, who had been waiting ever so patiently, finally snapped.

"Eh, you know… I need to get breakfast ready… soo, uh, can you tell me all at once?' she asked as sweetly as she could. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all glared at each other for a minute before nodding.

"We want you to come on our missions with us!" they all yelled together. June sweatdropped.

"It really don't think I'm allowed…" June started.

"Nonsense. Why don't you be their student teacher?" A voice said behind her. June turned around to see, thankfully, a fully clothed Kakashi.

"I guess I could… would the Hokage agree...?" June asked.

"That's why we brought her with us!" Naruto yelled, dragging a very tired Tsunade into Kakashi's apartment. Both Kakashi and June sweatdropped.

"Huh? Oh! Uh, yes, yes, of course June can become student teacher. Welcome June!" Tsunade said groggily. As soon as she said that, she fell back to sleep.

"Okay then…we'll see you later! And Naruto, please bring Lord Hokage back to her room." June said as she watched Naruto drag a drooling Tsunade out of the room.

"See you in an hour Miss June!" Sakura yelled back before bolting off to catch up with Sasuke. June smiled.

"Today will be soo fun.


	2. The Hokage is Dead!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Ya. Sorry, a lil tired. I think I'll just play Poker with some old guy….

Chapter two:

About ten minutes later, Kakashi and June had gotten all their gear and started on their way to the training grounds, with much threatening and whatnot from June, who had practically dragged him there, considering that Kakashi would not budge once they got to the door, saying that he was always late for his class.

"Kakashi, get off your lazy butt. Your to heavy for me!" June practically yelled into his ear. About half the way there, they found the Hokage sitting under a tree, as still as a grave. June dropped Kakashi with a thump, and ran over to the Hokage, fearing that she might be dead.. As she got closer, she noticed that the Hokage was not dead, just sleeping.

"Oh, I'll kill Naruto for this." June thought to herself. Kakashi had finally gotten up and on his feet and went to join June. He took one look at the Hokage and started yelling.

"OMG! She's dead! She's dead! Who did it? Where? When? How!" Kakashi yelled. June smacked him on the back of the head.

"Shut up, Kakashi! She's not dead, she's just sleeping! Apparently, you're either blind or tired. Personally, I pick the first one." June said, ending quite calmly. At that moment, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura came running over.

"Master Kakashi, is something wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Yes, apparently I just found out June hits a whole lot harder than a regular girl does. But then again, she's not a regular girl." Kakashi answered with a smile. June blushed, then turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, weren't you supposed to take Lord Hokage back to her house?" June asked. Naruto smiled innocently.

"She was too heavy, so I left her under the tree so I could go find Sasuke and Sakura to help me." Naruto said. June sweatdropped.

"You know, it wouldn't have been that hard to just wake her up…" June trailed off. Naruto shook his head.

"I tried that. I even tried yelling in her ear, splashing water on her, and hitting her on the head!" Naruto practically screamed. June looked back at the Hokage. Now that he mentioned it, the Hokage did look like she went through a rough morning. Then, June turned back to Naruto.

"And…?" June asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

"And she wouldn't wake up." Naruto said. Then they heard a yawn. Everyone turned around. The Hokage, who had been sitting under the tree, had gotten up and was stretching. Then, she carefully looked over at her surroundings, then at Team Seven. (Now including June)

"Wha…?" the Hokage said sleepily. June and the rest of team Seven exchanged glances.

"Uh…" they all answered dumbly. June was the first to speak.

"Uh…um…well, you see, uh…" June trailed off, trying to think of a way to phrase her answer, and then realized that the Hokage wasn't paying any attention. She was just looking at her clothing, (which is all wet), and touching the bump now forming on her head. June sweatdropped.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… I don't wanna know…" the Hokage said. "I'll leave this one hanging. Besides, I have to go change. I can't let people see me around like this!" the Hokage practically yelled, getting up and mumbling about how she got her clothes wet.

Once out of earshot, June swung around to Naruto. "You are soo lucky, I didn't tell on you." June said, almost sounding like a kid. Naruto hung his head. "Okay. Sorry" He said. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura's jaws were all hanging wide open. Never had they seen Naruto say sorry to anyone either than the Hokage.

"Naruto…"

"Saying…"

"Sorry!"

June and Naruto glared at the other members, while they, in turned, started whistling innocently.

"C'mon. I think we're ALL late today." June said, walking towards the training grounds. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura soon followed behind her. Today was really going to be a fun day after all…

To be...continued...

A/N: Oh yeah. Just to tell you, if you like Harry Potter, or at least the Marauders, go to Mr.Money's story, "Aparently a Parody." Or...something like that. It would make her really, really happy. And it would make ME really happy too! Cookie?


	3. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, butI did get new goodies and stuffs!

Warning: In this chappie, I kinda made it sad...sniffle But then again, I did add some other things to it! Enjoy-Jiggly

Chapter three: Forgiveness

Once they go to the training grounds, Kakashi and the rest of team Seven helped June get comfortable in the surroundings, which she got used to PRETTY quickly, almost like she had trained here millions of times. Sasuke kept throwing her suspicious glances, but June didn't seem to notice. Finally, in the middle of showing Naruto what he did wrong on one of his attacks, he snapped.

"That's it!" he shouted, glaring at June who looked at him worriedly. That only made Sasuke angrier. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were also looking worriedly at Sauke. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked quietly. Sasuke turned his glare to Sakura, who cowered under its gaze. Naruto spoke up for Sakura.

"Yeah. What, is it? Scared that I'm finally better than you?" Naruto said, angry that Sasuke would act this way to Sakura.

"Of course not, dunce. It'll be years before you're better than me. Sasuke said, turning back to June.

"How do I know. Tell me, "Sis", how do I know you don't work for Orochimaru, huh!" Sasuke practically yelled, angered about being lied to all these years.

"If you really were my big sister, why did you wait until know to show yourself? Why do you pick _now_ to start loving me and taking care of me, and even watching over me!" he yelled.

June looked calmly at him. She knew she should have come earlier, but those damn ANBU missions just could be completed without her.

"It's not like I didn't want too. But if I came right after Itachi… after he killed our family, would you have trusted me?" June asked, a softness in her eyes that Sauke had never seen before, then it vanished, and they turned into a cold, empty, darkness, mirroring Sasuke's.

"Would you have let me help you? Would you have let me take care of you? Think, Sasuke. If I had come after that, you would have trusted me. Even if I never saw you face to face, doesn't mean that I never watched over you. Why do you think you were put into Kakashi's team, Sasuke? Because I trusted Kakashi to watch over you, and protect you when I couldn't. I trusted him because he's my fiancé. And if you say that that's a horrible reason, that's what you think. But I just hope that you can trust me. Maybe not today, but someday." She ended, kinda annoyed with her very long speech. She noticed that Naruto had fallen asleep and was know snoring. Bending down next to his ear, she took a deep breath in and…

"NARUTO, you fool! Get up!"

Naruto's eyes flew open and he shot about 15 feet into the air and got his head stuck in a tree branch.

"Oi! Someone get me down! Hey, hey! Don't leave me here! HEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!" Naruto yelled, while June smirked and turned back to Sasuke, her eyes once again softening, begging.

"Please Sasuke, I know I wasn't always there for you, and I'm sorry. I'm really, really, sorry. Please, I just want you to give me a brand new start. Clan my slate and start over. Please?" she asked.

Sasuke was having a hard time deciding weather he should trust her of not, but for now, he decided to trust her, even though there was still a part of him that didn't trust her. Slowly he nodded, and June smiled the biggest smile he ever saw her do. She came and hugged him, and even kissed him in front of a fuming Sakura. Kakashi saw this and put a hand on her shoulder, smiling.

"Let them be" he said, "They haven't seen each other in over eleven years."

Sakura understood and nodded. Suddenly,

"HEY! Are you deaf or something! HELP!" Naruto started yelling, not paying any attention to what was happening below.

June finally separated from Sasuke. Grumbling, she took out a sword from nowhere and threw it into the high oak tree Naruto was stuck in. Sasuke and Sakura looked at her, shocked. Everything was quiet for a minute, then…

Biff! Bam! Slam!" Naruto came tumbling through the tree and hit the ground. Everyone let go of his or her breath. Then…

"June, you mean old hag! What was that for!" Naruto yelled, only to find himself hit into unconsciousness by four fists. Sasuke, for the fact that June was his sister, Sakura, because June was really nice and they were already friends, Kakashi, for being June fiancé, and June, well, because she was June!

Now that everyone was in a bad mood, Kakashi decided that they should all go to the Ramen Store to cool down. All of a sudden, Naruto woke up.

"Ramen? Where!" he asked. The rest of team seven jumped in shock. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Well, we were going to go when you were sleeping,.. so I guess now, we won't go." Kakashi said, smiling under his mask.

"Master Kakashi.!" Naruto whined. Laughing, Kakashi and June helped him up and they raced all the way to the ramen stand.

A/N: Soo, did you like it? Well, I was kinda in the rush, but I hoped you liked it anyway! Cheers! (Getting drunk on butterbeer...)


End file.
